Music is what feelings sound like
by EmyEmira
Summary: Modern AU Reylo fanfic based on Reylo songs. I thought I'd give it a shot to make a fanfic based on songs that I thought were either very Rey, Kylo/Ben or Reylo.
1. Sugar, we're going down

_Hey guys, I thought it would be fun to make a fanfic based on songs. I know I'm not the only one but I'm going to give it a shot!_

* * *

'We're going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar, we're going down swinging.' Rey rolled over and pressed the button to turn off her alarm. She got out of bed and put on a simple grey sweater with light blue jeans. As final touch she applied some mascara and walked out her room, grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and poured in some cereal and milk. Her roommate Rose wasn't up yet.

Rey met Rose at work a few years back, and since Rose her sister left to study overseas, Rose offered Rey to stay on campus with her since she needed a new roommate and Rey needed a room. It was her first year at Light Water University. She had done everything she could, scraping together every penny from her job as a waitress, to go to college.

Rey was almost finished with her breakfast when Rose walked out of her room. 'Morning' Rey said, Rose smiled at her as to say goodmorning. 'You ready for your first day?' 'I guess so, I'm not really sure what to expect but we'll see what happens.' 'That's the spirit, you still in for drinks after classes with me, Finn and Poe right?' 'Of course!'. Finn and Poe (together with Rose) are Rey's best friends. She met Finn through her job and set him up with Rose, Finn met Poe a few years later and he became part of their little group.  
'I'm off to English, I'll see you later!' Rey said while grabbing her bag and walking out the door. 'Bye' She heard Rose call after her. Walking outside the sun hit her face and she stood there for a moment taking in the heat. She always loved the heat of the sun and not just because she was used to it. So caught up in the moment with her eyes closed enjoying the sun, she didn't see the guy who walked her way and bumped into her. It made them swing down together down in the grass.

'Hey, watch where you're going!' She said while trying to stand up again. The guy was quicker than Rey to get on his feet again, even though he was much larger than her. 'It's not like I was standing still in the middle of the road.' He replied with a voice almost as dark as his hair. His brown eyes looking at her as she was getting the dirt of her jeans.  
His look more than she bargained for, so she quickly looked away. 'You're right, I'm sorry.' Rey said while her cheeks turned slightly red. She wanted to tell him anything he wanted to hear to get away from the awkward situation and then she remembered she was on her way to English. 'I really need to go, can't be late for my first class.' And while saying it she ran off, feeling him staring after her.

* * *

Sugar we're goin down - Fall Out Boy


	2. Candy Girl

_I'm back with more! To be honest with you guys I don't really know yet where I'm going with the story. What I do know it that I wan't to cause a little struggle before they will get together at last! If you guys have any song suggestions, please let me know!_

* * *

Ben kept thinking about the girl he saw this morning, he wanted to know her name. 'Helloooooo' he heard and suddenly looked up. Hux was waving his hand in front of Ben's face. 'What is up with you, first in class and now in our kitchen you stare into oblivion.' Ben found Hux annoying, but the university put them together as roommates. He hated that Hux was always trying to get on his nerves, which usually worked. 'It's nothing, I just need to adjust being back again.' 'Whatever Ben.' Ben's thoughts going back to the girl. Her brown eyes looking up at him before she took off, she looked so sweet.  
Ben jumped up, anything to get out of here and Hux his already annoying presence, and maybe it would help clear his mind and forget about the girl. 'I'm going to get some coffee, I'll see you later, or maybe not.' He said before getting out of the door. 'Screw you Ben.' Hux yelled after him, knowing he got onto Hux his nerves.

Walking into the café Ben was still somewhat in thought, he ordered a large Americano and sat down on a chair looking out the café. He put the slightest bit of sugar in his coffee and when he looked up again he saw the girl from this morning walking to the café. She wasn't looking fancy, or extraordinary but he was intrigued. Ben tried not looking at her when she walked in, then he heard a girl say 'Rey, over here!' So that's her name he thought. She sat down at a table where two guys and a girl were sitting. She looked a little absent minded. In front of her a Caramel Frappuchino, and somehow, he didn't expect anything else from her.  
Ben tried (and succeeded) in eavesdropping their conversation. 'Rey, you coming to the party tonight?' one of the guys asked her. Ben knew there was a party tonight to celebrate the new year starting, everyone was invited, tho he usually refrained from going to parties.  
'I don't know Poe, I'm not really into parties, you know that!' Ben felt this sting but couldn't put his finger on what the feeling was. 'Come on Rey, it's the beginning of the new year, you should totally come!' the other guy chimed in. 'Fine, I'll be there, I'm not saying I will enjoy it, but I'll be there.' Her saying that made Ben smirk a little. Who knows, maybe he would go to the party tonight as well. He stood up and walked out of the door, feeling her looking after him.

* * *

Candy Girl (Sugar, Sugar) - Riverdale Cast


	3. Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

_This chapter had a different ending at first, but I didn't want my lovebirds to become so close so fast, oh the agony!_

* * *

'Rose, I have no idea what the kriff I'm going to wear.' Rey yelled from her room holding up two dresses. Rose came in, pulled the dresses from Rey her hands and put them back in the closet. She took one look at the closet and pulled out a black top with a V neck which was made from a satin like fabric and loose hanging from Rey's body. Rose also grabbed a light washed ripped skinny jeans out there and threw them at Rey. 'You're ready for it.' 'Thanks Rose.' Rey quickly changed into the outfit Rose threw at her. I'll either love the party or I guess I won't she thought while walking out the door of her room. 'I'm ready to go!' She yelled at Rose which made them laugh as they walked out the door.

Finn and Poe were already at the party when Rose and Rey arrived. Rey was actually starting to enjoy herself. Poe came standing next to her: 'And here I thought you might not enjoy this party, the only thing left for you to do is dance.' Rey gave Poe a glance 'Don't even think about…' She could even finish her sentence because Poe pulled her on the dancefloor. 'Come on Rey, we'll take it out of here!' First, she just stood still in the place Poe pulled her in, until he started dancing around her to make her give in. 'Fine, whatever, get me out of my mind.' She yelled at Poe over the music. She looked around while dancing with Poe and suddenly she saw him, the guy she bumped into this morning. The guy she somehow couldn't get out of her head. As soon as she saw him, he saw her as well, he looked to her side and suddenly turned around leaving the room. Rey knew Poe was dancing with her, but they were just friends, and then it hit her that the guy didn't know that. But since she wasn't going to let it ruin her night she didn't stop dancing until she was tired after a few dances. 'I'm going to get some air, see you in a bit.' She said to Poe while walking towards the door.

She dropped down in the grass next to the hall the party was in. 'You're such a pretty thing.' It was one of the guys from the party who was extremely drunk. 'Shouldn't you go back and dance with your pretty boyfriend Poe.' She looked up at the guy 'He Is not my boyfriend, thanks for asking.' 'In that case, would you like to dance with me?' he slurred. 'No, I'm good thanks.' He took a step closer to her almost leaning over her. 'Come on sweetheart, don't you wanna dance with a real man.' 'I said no.' As he was trying to take another step closer she stood up, while trying to turn around when she bumped into someone. She looked up in fear seeing it was the same guy as this morning. 'There you are, I've been looking for you.' He said. She was almost ready to yell at him saying she doesn't even know him when she saw his face, it was pleading to play along just for a second. She then remembered what was going on. 'Yeah, thanks for finding me, sorry I just had to get some fresh air.' And she felt the guy behind her take a step back. 'Oh, I'm sorry Ben, I didn't know she was with you.' She heard him say before in his drunk mind he tried to take off, tripping over his own feet making him fall to the ground. He got up and walked away fast.  
After he was inside again Rey turned around to face her saviour. 'Thanks, Ben was it?' 'Sure, no problem.' 'I thought you already left the party, I saw you walking outside earlier.' Rey knew she might be a little too bold at the moment, but she didn't care, she just wanted to know why he left so soon after seeing her (with Poe). 'I'm not really into parties and thought the sky was beautiful tonight which is why I went outside.' She gave him a side glace but let it go.  
'I'm sorry for asking also I totally forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rey.' 'I know.' He said with a smirk. 'How did you know?' 'I might have overheard your friend calling for you in the café.' That made her look at him 'So if you already know everything about me, what is your plan now?' He looked back at her, like he didn't really know how to answer that. 'Rey, you out here?' she heard Rose yell from the door. Rey turned around 'Yeah, I'm coming hold on!' she turned back to Ben 'I guess I'll see you around Ben.' And then she walked away regretting not taking the leap to ask him more.

* * *

Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) - Panic! at the Disco


	4. Latch

_I was going really good but this chapter took a while to write, there were changes and re-writes because I wanted them to come together and get a little of their pasts in there. More of their past will come later in the story. Also, I try to include little parts of the lyrics in the story tho it is hard to include them without it being TO weird, anyway enough talking, onto the story!_

* * *

Ben didn't see Rey a lot in the couple of weeks that followed. He didn't really know what to do about any of it. Even though Rey said to the guy at the party Poe wasn't her boyfriend he was hovering over her when he saw her at times. Hux was too busy minding his own life, and it wasn't like Ben would go to Hux and ask him for advice. Ben was trying to focus on his classes but somehow even when she wasn't around it felt like she enchanted him. He remembered last week he saw her walking by and he lost his breath, and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Lacking the courage to walk up to her and ask her anything, let alone ask her out, made it even harder.

Sitting at his usual place in the café trying to write a paper he got a call from his mother. The bond with his mother wasn't the best, she was away a lot when he was a child. After letting the phone ring once more, he picked up the phone 'Mother.' 'Oh, Ben it's so good to hear your voice.' 'What do you want from me mother?' 'I just wanted to know how you were doing, since I haven't heard from you in a while and all.' 'It's going fine, it's hard work but I'll manage.' And in that moment, he wanted to confide in his mother. Tell her about the girl he met, and ask his mother how he should proceed, but he didn't. 'That's good to hear Ben, you know you can always contact me if you need anything.' He thought it was a little scary she said that after his thought, but it could just be a coincidence. 'I know, thank you mother, I should go now and work on my paper.' 'All right Ben, I'll talk to you later.'

'Is this seat taken?' he heard someone ask as soon as he hang up the phone, he looked Rey straight in the eyes. 'No, it's not, take a seat.' He said while gesturing at the free chair right next to him. She took a seat and Ben felt his heart lift up, being a little down after the conversation with his mother. Now that she was sitting next to him, in his space, he didn't want to let her go.

He looked at her and saw she had a Caramel Frappucino the same as last time 'Always the sweet things huh?' She looked at him a little confused 'The coffee I mean.' He quickly said. She started smiling at that. 'Yeah, sometimes I just have to give in.' 'I'm more of a black coffee kind of guy, but sometimes when no one looks, I add just a little sugar.' Why am I telling her this, was all he could think after closing his mouth, but she didn't seem to mind. 'And here I thought your secret drink would be a Unicorn Frappucino.' That made him laugh 'I'm sorry to disappoint.' 'I'll forgive you, but just this once because you saved me at the party a few weeks back.' 'Yeah, I just figured since Poe wasn't around I'd help you out.' That made her raise an eyebrow 'You do know Poe and I are just friends, he will never be more than that, I've known him for years.' 'I just assumed you were together since your other friends are together as well that you know.' 'Which is why you should just assume things.' She didn't look angry, if Ben didn't know better he thought she looked disappointed. 'Anyway, I came over because I wanted to thank you in a different way than just in words.' And only then is when he noticed the pink and blue drink in her other hand which she handed to him. 'You looked like you needed a little cheering up and the best way do that is with a Unicorn Frappucino.' After hesitating he took a sip, it tasted more like ice-cream than coffee, but it wasn't bad.

'Thanks, did you overhear anything from the conversation?' he was curious as to what the girl would have heard, even though the conversation with his mother has been short. 'I would never, the only thing I did hear was that it was your mother, but conversations on the phone are private, also I was listening to music.' Showing him the earbuds hanging around her neck. 'Sorry for asking.' 'No problem, you're lucky to still have a mother, I never knew mine.' She looked at him suddenly shocked at the realisation what she just said. 'Sorry, this is not about me, I just wanted to thank you again and cheer you up.'

All Ben could think about was that he wanted to know more about her, the boundaries she was having up, knock them down and learn everything there is to know. 'It was and is no problem. I would like to repay your kindness, how about dinner next week?' 'Are you sure I mean…' 'Yes, I'm sure we'll do it at my place so it's nothing fancy, I'll make sure to kick my roommate out for the evening.' Realising what Ben just said he added 'Only if you want to!' 'Yes, I'd like that very much.' She said with a slight smile. She grabbed her phone from her bag. 'If you put your number in, I'll put mine in yours and you can text me about the details, because I should be heading to class.' Ben put in his number and gave her his phone. As she handed back his phone and put her earbuds in ready to leave all Ben could think was I know what I have found.

* * *

Latch - Sam Smith (acoustic) or with Disclosure


	5. Heart Attack

_Finally their first date, initially I wanted to switch between Rey and Ben each chapter but, for the sake of the story, the next chapter will be Rey as well. I'll try to make the next two chapters Ben. After that it should go back to 'normal' and I might even try and find some songs for Poe, Finn and Rose (and maybe Hux), not sure about that yet._

* * *

The only person Rey told about her date with Ben was Rose. Rey didn't think Finn and especially Poe would take it the right way. She remembered a few years ago when a guy asked for her number after her shift and how both Poe and Finn went to talk with the guy until he backed out of the date. Because of that this time only Rose knew about it, Rose was a little uncomfortable not telling them, but Rey told her she would tell them in time. It was her first ever real date anyway, if it went sideways she would never have to tell them anyway. But imagining Ben being intimidated by Finn and Poe, made her smile, it would probably be the other way around.

Rey never had a boyfriend, she never put her love out on line before. She didn't even know if she wanted to fall in love, she might rather have a heart attack. For her date however, she did out-do herself. Rose dragged Rey with her to get a manicure to paint her nails and buy some clothes to wear for the date. First Rose suggested a dress, but Rey wasn't comfortable with it so eventually Rey went for a white oversized blouse with some darker skinny jeans. She even got some high heels, well sleigh heels, since she could walk on those better than normal heels.

Rey was almost ready to leave when there was a knock on the door, and without thinking Rey opened. She was glad it was Finn but then she remembered what she was wearing. 'Hey Rey, I'm coming to pick up Rose, you think she is ready?' He didn't look at her any different, Rey hoped he would just not see it and not ask her about it. Rose came out of her door almost running, knowing what was going on and mouthed a silent sorry to Rey. 'Yeah, I'm ready let's go!' Rose said while almost pulling Finn away from the door and Rey. 'Bye guys, have fun!' Rey yelled after them. Rey closed the door and gathered the last stuff for her phone buzzed "I just wanted to say have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do and call/text me if you need me. Love you in case I die!" "I won't, love you in case I die." Rey texted back to Rose before going out the door herself. Careful not to walk into Poe, who lives close to Ben, she figured that out after he texted her the address, she got to his dorm and knocked on the door.

A guy who was not Ben opened the door and looked at her in surprise. 'Hi, I'm looking for Ben, he lives here right?' Not a second later Ben appeared behind the other guy at the door. 'Hey Rey, this is my roommate Hux, he was almost ready to leave.' Hux turned back to Ben so Rey couldn't see the look on his face, when he turned back to her she held out her hand. 'Nice to meet you Hux, I'm Rey.' 'Actually, my name is Armitage and my last name is Hux, but somehow everyone finds it easier to call me Hux.' He said while opening the door wider and letting Rey in 'I'm going to go now, I'll be back around 23.' He said looking at Ben before walking out the door.

'Please excuse my roommate, he tries very hard but doesn't get very personal with people, come in.' Rey walked in and the first thing she noticed was that the room has a dark interior. It wasn't bad, just a little too dark for her taste. He led her into the kitchen and set her down before taking a seat himself. There were no plates in front of them, so she looked at him a little puzzled. 'So, I know I said I was going to make us diner, but that plan failed when Hux ate most of it for lunch, so I ordered pizza if that's okay? I even ordered two different pizzas which means you get to choose!' She started smiling and tried to cover it up with her hands, but it was too funny and too adorable, he could see right through her. 'I'm sorry, it's fine, just funny.' This comes out so wrong, like a cry for help rather than that I'm enjoying myself Rey thought. She took a deep breath and with a small smile she said: 'Really it's fine.' How is it that never with a guy she broke sweat but with him she just didn't know what to do or say. 'Good, the pizzas should be here any minute, in the mean while tell me something about you?' he asked.

Rey put her defences up, she didn't want to tell him everything yet. Carefully she asked: 'What is it you want to know.' Right after that the doorbell rang 'Hold that thought I'm getting the pizzas!' Ben said while walking off. Saved by the bell she thought. He came back into the room with two boxes and put them on the counter. 'Since I didn't really know what you'd like I got a four cheeses and Hawaii.' 'So, did you want to start an argument on the first date? You know the whole pineapple doesn't belong on a pizza thing.' 'Well I thought since you liked sweet stuff the pineapple on pizza shouldn't be a problem.' She laughed at that 'Fine, you win this round, but, let's make a deal, we split the pizzas 50/50.' 'So what do I get out of the deal?' 'How about you get to ask me three questions to which I have to answer honestly, and you don't have to ask them all tonight.' 'That sounds like a great deal.' He said while putting half of each pizza on two plates. 'Tell me, how did you end up here, what is your story?'

* * *

Heart Attack - Demi Lovato


	6. Little Me

_Trying to get their backstories in the song and try to stick to the original backstory was hard. Rey fitted so well with this song I just had to do it! I loved writing Ben slightly less angry than his normal self, but that Ben will come say hi soon enough. Now onto the story._

* * *

'Are you sure you want to know that depressing story?' she asked in a little voice. 'Yes, I'm using my first honestly answered question.' She took a deep breath 'All right.' Of course this was going to happen, here goes nothing she thought. 'When I was around five my parents said they were going to get some groceries. Thinking they would come back any moment, I didn't leave the apartment. But, I got hungry when all of the food was gone. When I finally went out to find food the neighbours figured out my parents never came back, that they left me behind.

I was brought into foster care; my parents were nowhere to be found. Apparently, the names they had were fake, they left no trace and the police never found them. I never got adopted and always had to work out everything myself. "Keep fighting" was always in the back of my head, it was hard at times, but I managed.'

'When I turned sixteen I took on a job as a waitress to scrape together a little money to get out of the home and get my own place. I became good friends with the owner of the restaurant, Maz. She helped me get my own place and after that with applying for college. She always told me the belonging I sought wasn't behind me, it was ahead. At work I met Rose and we became best friends instantly. We met Finn because he delivered the groceries we used in the restaurant and Poe came to work for the same company as Finn. Finn introduced us to Poe and after that it was just the four of us. If you don't include Poe's dog Beebee-Ate.' 'Hold on he has a dog?' Ben interrupted. 'Really I'm telling you all this and the part of the dog is what you ask me about.' She says half smiling with her eyebrow raised. 'You're right, I'm sorry go on.'

'Rose has a sister who is studying overseas and that is how I got to live with Rose here on campus. Everything I did to get here I mostly did on my own, with a little help from Maz and my friends. I wish I knew back than what I know now, that everything would turn out fine. That I should be a bit prouder of everything I didn't see then. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and listen to my own advice. I never tried to find my parents after everything, I just don't think I'll get the answers I'm looking for. There were days I felt so alone.' 'You're not alone.' Ben said. She looked up realizing she was looking down all the time, tears in her eyes. Through her own tears she saw he had tears in his eyes as well.

That was too much for her 'I'm sorry I can't do this right now.' She said while standing up with the tears still pricking in her eyes trying to get to the door. 'Rey, wait please.' She walked out the door trying not to break down, why did she tell him everything, why did she have such a hard time telling it to him. Rey stopped walking, standing on the sidewalk, crying when she felt something around her shoulders. Ben was holding a jacket around her. 'I'm sorry I asked you to tell everything Rey, but please don't go. I wouldn't like to let you go like this. Why don't we take a walk and I will tell you my story, so we are even.' 'Are you sure?' She asked. 'It's the least I can do.' She smiled at him and with his jacket, and his arm, around her she started walking but he stopped her. 'Hold on let me grab some shoes, walking in socks is not the best idea.' That made her look at his feet where she only saw socks, which made her smile. 'I had to run after you, so no time for shoes.' He said at the face she made. He ran inside again and when he came back out, with shoes, he put his arm over her shoulders again and they started walking.

* * *

Little Me - Little Mix


	7. Control

_Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, even though I have Summer break there were still some things I had to do. Ben's past was more difficult to write than Rey, there was so much I couldn't find about his age from the original story. Anyway the next chapter will be Ben again and then back to my girl Rey!_

* * *

When Ben felt that Rey calmed down a bit from walking around he started talking to her. 'My life story isn't all roses and sunshine either.' She looked up at him but kept quiet. 'My mother and father never really got along when I was a kid. My dad was always gone from home and my mother was busy with her job. The moments that they were together they usually ended up fighting. I was always send to my room but of course I heard the fighting at some point. Then when I was about 12, I was their biggest problem. Always causing an argument when my parents were together. I felt like the house was awake with shadows and monsters. At some point I became so scared that I thought there were things coming for me. This went on for about a year and then my mother send me away to my uncle. He was a doctor treating all kinds of mental problems and he tried to help me.'

'I couldn't stand the person inside me, at some point I turned all the mirrors in the house around, or I broke them into pieces. At some point it was so bad I left the home because the other kids were scared of me, but I couldn't help it. There were voices in my head, and I didn't know who was in control.'

'Eventually there was another home that took me in, and the doctor there helped me out. My mother wasn't happy about that and my father was afraid of me and my disorder, so he never came around anymore. The house knew more about my disorder than my uncle. I felt better with their treatment, but I still felt out of place. I wanted to live a normal life. So, when the treatments went well, and I was feeling more like myself again I applied for college. There are days I'm not doing great but for most of the time now I'm meaner than my demons. My mother and I talk sometimes but it's not too often, I only hear about my dad from her. But, I'm okay with it. I used to be very angry at them, that's gone now. And now you know my story as well. It feels good to finally tell someone the whole story.'

Rey looked up at him and gave a smile. 'Thank you for trusting me with your story Ben. I guess I don't feel so alone anymore.' He pulled her a bit closer with the arm that was still over her shoulder. 'So, you're not afraid of me, now that I told you all of this?' She stopped walking and turned to face him. 'You won't get rid of me that easy, I'm not afraid Ben.' He looked at her, and he leaned in kissing her softly on her lips. He felt her stiffen at first but then she relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

When pulling away he kept looking at her seeing she was doing the same. 'I don't want to ruin the evening, but it is getting late and it might be better if I bring you home, before Rose kills me.' Rey laughed 'Yeah, because you of all people are scared of Rose.' 'Of course I am, there is nothing more terrifying than the best friend of the girl you like. I'm not stupid Rey.' He said winking at her. 'Alright, let's get me home then.'

In that moment Ben was the happiest he had been in years. All thanks to this girl, who stood there in the middle of the sidewalk because she was enjoying the sun. He also had to give credit to her friend because thanks to her he found out Rey's name. They walked to her dorm in silence, but it was no awkward silence. When they arrived Rey stepped up the first step and turned around 'Thank you for tonight, I somehow feel a lot better and I just wanted to thank you for that.' 'I feel the same way Rey, I'd like to see you again soon.' 'That sounds perfect.' This time it was Rey leaning forward, being on the steps making it easier to reach his lips and she kissed him 'Goodnight.' 'Sleep well Rey.' Ben waited for Rey to walk inside and close the door before he started walking back to his own place, feeling something he never felt.

* * *

Control - Halsey


	8. Jealous

_I'm so, so sorry guys. I was so busy with work and other things and the writersblock didn't help either. BUT I finally have another chapter done. I think there might be 2 or 3 more until the (happy?) ending. I might do some extra song which I found fitting to the original movie Reylo, so who knows I might add that as extra. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it comes from the heart._

* * *

The last few weeks, have been one of the happiest for Ben. Things between Rey and him are going strong, his school is going well, and it feels like nothing can end this feeling. But somewhere in the back of his mind he has problems with his jealousy. He knows Rey can't just abandon her friends, but he feels that sometimes Poe is a little too close to Rey for Ben's liking. He knows Rey likes him, maybe loves him but he sometimes feels doubt in his mind and soul. He doesn't want to bother Rey with it, he doesn't want to be that guy, that jealous guy.

He doesn't know if he should fight for her, show her how much he loves her or if he should give her some time and give her the right to choose and make her own decisions. He knows he has to trust in Rey and hope she doesn't let him go.

Last week there was a moment it was really hard for him. Rey was going to the beach with Poe, Rose and Finn. Ben had to work so sadly he couldn't make it. When she came back and met up with Ben she showed him some pictures from the beach day. He tried not to show it, but somehow, he felt jealous he couldn't be there and that she was having fun without him. He didn't bother her with it.

It's not like he doesn't want her to don't have fun, that would be ridiculous. He just doesn't know how Rey got him acting like this.

'Ben, I know something is wrong, tell me about it please?' He looked up and Rey was looking at him. Rey was over at his place and they were hanging out after classes. He got so carried away by his feelings and thoughts he forgot she was there. She looked slightly worried at him. 'It's nothing, honestly.' 'Ben, something is eating at you, I can see it, so please just tell me okay.' 'Are you sure? I don't want to drag you down or anything.' 'I'm sure, please.' 'Fine, okay it's just that somehow, sometimes, all of a sudden I get this extreme jealousy over me. It's not like I don't want you to have no fun anymore without me. That is weird and hypocritical of me. I just can't help it, I know it's stupid and I keep telling myself that but somehow it keeps nagging at me.'

Rey looked at him as he told her everything. Ben let his eyes and head down, out of shame. Rey stretched out her arm and cupped his face in her hand forcing him to look up. She slightly smiled at him. 'Ben, you're not dragging me down, I get it. I feel a little jealous sometimes too. You just have to try and not let it overshadow you. I know that is hard for you, but do you believe me when I say I'm always there for you?' 'I do, I believe you.'

'Someone once told me a little jealousy is good, it means you care. As long as you don't start to dictate what I can and cannot do we're good, I promise.' She said while looking at him. Ben turned his head in her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. 'Thank you, Rey. It means a lot to me that you're saying this to me.'

He pulled her closer and took her in his arms. She turned around in his arms, kissing him softly on his lips while keeping her eyes closed. 'There is something else I need to say to you.' She said. Ben started to panic, worrying what it could be, and Rey somehow felt him stiffen at her words because she said: 'Ben it's nothing bad, stop worrying.' She looked him in the eyes and said: 'I love you Ben, I don't know how and I don't know when but I love you.'

All Ben could do for a few seconds was look at her and then he started smiling, pulling her in his arms even closer while he said it back to her 'I love you too Rey.' And for a moment everything was perfect between them, the jealousy forgotten, pushed to the back of his thoughts. How could he be jealous when she just told him she loved him. She chose, and she chose him and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jealous - Keiynan Lonsdale (You can find this one on YouTube it's a Male Remake of Jasmine V's Jealous!)


End file.
